Detective Thiccachu
Main Characters * Ash Ketchup * Peekachu * Pikachu * Thiccachu Npc's * Acerola (Pokemon) * Alice * Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi) * Angel Bunny (My Little Pony) * Angelica Pickles * Anna * Annoying Orange * Apple Bloom (My Little Pony) * Bill Cipher * Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Birdo * Black Yoshi * Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Blue Toad * Bobby Hill (King of the Hill) * Boss Baby * Brainy Smurf * Brock (Pokemon) * Buck Cluck (Chicken Little) * Buster (Arthur) * Caillou * Caitlin Cooke (6 Teen) * Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Candice (Pokemon) * Charlie Brown * Chavo (El Chavo) * Chihiro (Spirited Away) * Clyde McBride (The Loud House) * Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Cool Cat * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Crimson (Total Drama) * Dawn (Pokemon) * Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) * Dex Dogtective * Diamond Tiara (My Little Pony) * Diego (Go Diego Go) * Dipsy (Teletubbies) * Discord (My Little Pony) * Doopliss * Dopey (Snow White) * Dora the Explorer * Eggman * Ella (Total Drama) * Elsa * George (Peppa Pig) * Glenn Martin * Grim Reaper (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Grumpy (Snow White) * Hanazuki (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) * Horrid Henry * Inspector Gadget * Jake Paul * Jeffey (SML) * Judy Hoops (Zootopia) * Kahili (Pokemon) * Kamek * King Boo * King Julien * Korrina (Pokemon) * Laa Laa (Teletubbies) * Lana (Pokemon) * Lana Loud (The Loud House) * Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) * Leonard (Total Drama) * Lighting McQueen * Lillie (Pokemon) * Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Linny (Wonder Pets) * Lois Griffin * Lori Loud (The Loud House) * Lucy (Peanuts) * Lucy Loud (The Loud House) * Luigi * Mallow (Pokemon) * Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Mario * Mater (Cars) * Maud Pie (My Little Pony) * Max (Pokemon) * May (Pokemon) * Mike Wazowski * Ming Ming (Wonder Pets) * Misty (Pokemon) * Mordecai * Mr. Krabs * Nazz (Ed, Edd, Eddy) * Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Noddie * Numbuh 1 (Codename Kids Next Door) * Numbuh 2 (Codename Kids Next Door) * Numbuh 3 (Codename Kids Next Door) * Numbuh 4 (Codename Kids Next Door) * Numbah 5 (Codename Kids Next Door) * Paddy the Pelican * Peppa Pig * Peter Perfect (Horrid Henry) * Petey Piranha * Plumeria (Pokemon) * Po (Teletubbies) * Pocoyo * Poke Ball Man * Ponyo * Popeye * Popple * Princess Cadence (My Little Pony) * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna * Private (Penguins of Madagascar) * Ralph (Wreck it Ralph) * Ren (Ren and Stimpy) * Rigby * Ronald McDonald * Rosalina * Ross (Monsters Inc) * Sailor Moon * Scootaloo (My Little Pony) * Scott (Total Drama) * Scrappy Doo * Serena (Pokemon) * Shy Guy * Sid (Toy Story) * Sid the Science Kid * Silver Spoon (My Little Pony) * Smoky the Bear * Snow White * Sophocles (Pokemon) * Spongebob * Star Butterfly * Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony) * Stimpy (Ren and Stimpy) * Sully (Monsters Inc) * Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony) * Super Man * Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony) * Thorax (My Little Pony) * Tigger * Tommy Wiseau * Top Cat * Trixie (My Little Pony) * Tuck (Wonder Pets) * Twinky Winky (Teletubbies) * Ursula (Pokemon) * Vicky (Fairly Odd Parents) * Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) * Wakko Warner * Whitney (Pokemon) * Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) * Zoey (Pokemon) Trivia * There are 6 Chapters in this game * There are 388 copies for this game Category:Shames